Bella and the Vamps
by leeluh
Summary: Crossover from Twilight/Beauty and the Beast/LoveDoll. Bella is trapped in the Volturi's enchanted castle and the only way to get out is to become Aro's sex slave. AR and lemmon
1. Chapter 1: Volturi's Castle

**Chapter 1: Volturi's Castle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty of the Beast or LoveDoll.**

**Warning: This story contains vampire sex and gay/lesbian vampire sex. Yuri and Yaoi.**

**Our story begins in New Moon when Bella intercepts Edward's agony at the hands of Jane and offers to trade herself with him.**

**Bella POV**

Watching Edward suffer was more hurtful than my nightmares. I couldn't stand it. I had to do something.

"Please, leave him. Take me instead," I said looking directly at Aro.

"Interesting. You will rather take his place. Sacrifice yourself for a vampire," he said scrutinizing me with his gaze. He moved closer and I took a step back. He was very scary when you saw him close.

"I will offer you a deal. If you stay in the castle forever, Edward and his little sister will not be harmed."

"Bella, no! Don't take that deal. I don't need to be saved by you" Edward yelled at me. I didn't care. I rather die then let him get hurt by anyone.

"I accept," I said to Aro.

"Bella you can't do this. We won't let you," Alice said trying to break free from the Volturi's guards.

"Bella, please! You are more valuable than me," Edward pleaded with tears on his cheeks.

"That is why I intend to keep her," Aro said malevolent. "Enter Lot and take care of the vampires."

A skinny figured walk in the room. He had a black cape as the other guards. He looked at Edward in the eye. Edward's body began to harden and was completely changed into a marble statue. The figure looked at Alice and did the same.

"No. What are you doing? You said no harm!" I complained to Aro. I felt foolish for trusting him.

"Don't worry Bella. They are not dead. Lot has put them on a spell," Aro said. "You are the key to break the spell. You must do as I please and figure how to break the spell on your own."

"I will," I said angrily. "You can bet on it"

"Good. Guards take the statues to the dungeon. Bella come with me, I will show you the castle," Aro said taking my hand. I feared his touch will make me vulnerable. But he looked rather surprised.

"What's this! I can't read your mind! Interesting," he said as we walked a long corridor. "You'll be of good use when you become an immortal."

"I'm going to become a vampire?" I asked guilty, but excited.

"Not so fast my dear. First you will have to break the spell," he said. We stopped in front of a big door with two marble statues at it sides. "This is Marcus' room. You can go anywhere in the castle, except for Marcus' room"

"What's in Ma...?"

"It's forbidden!" Aro shouted. I looked at him scared and shut up for the rest of the tour. The castle was enormous. It had a lot of bedrooms, a great dinning room and a library with tons of books, computers and DVDs. It also had a great ballroom with a golden piano. At the end of the west corridor was my room. Aro opened the white door and I saw the most beautiful room. It had a big bed and a big floral drawer, a closet full of garments that even Alice didn't have, but certainly will kill for them. It also had three marble statues, all human like. One man and two women. The castle was mostly full of them. I wondered if they were all cursed vampires.

"Later you will join us for dinner," Aro said as he exited the room.

"But I thought you didn't eat real food"

"Who said anything about real food? Oh Bella, there is so much you have to learn," he said as he locked my door. I was trapped in the room. Edward, my beloved, was turned to marble. I needed to figure out how to help him. I was desperate and alone.

"Bella," I heard from the room, but there was nobody here. I looked frightened at every cornered. I might be going crazy.

"Bella, it's me, the statue."

"What?" I was shocked to see the man marble statue moving his lips and talking. "I'm definitely crazy."

"No, Bella. I really am talking. It's the only thing we marble statues can do," the thing said. "My name is Lester. I was a great vampire once, but I stole from Aro's vault and he sent Lot to curse me."

"You mean I can talk to Edward? He can hear me and respond?"

"Yes, that is if you can pass the guards at the dungeon. That will be very difficult, but we can help you if... you help us break the spell."

"But, why hasn't anyone broken the spell yet?" I asked. It didn't make sense. I couldn't be the only key to break this horrible spell.

"That's what I need to tell you," Lester said. "Only a mortal can break the spell and in order to break it you need to become Aro's sex slave."

"Oh no. That can't be the only way. I mean, there must be another way…"

"Bella, I am afraid that is the only way."

"But still, why hasn't any mortal broke it yet?" I asked trying to see if I could believe this terrible sentence.

"There is a catch," Lester said. "In order to become Aro's sex slave, you must do anything he pleases and, this is the most important thing, you must not show fear."

"Fear? How can anyone not fear being an evil vampire's sex slave? This must be a nightmare. I can't do it. Edward will stay like a statue forever. I will die in this castle, old and alone or eaten by the vampires." This was too much.

"You can do it. We'll help you," said one of the female statues. "My name is Verona and this is my sister Kathya. We were Aro's former mistresses. We can teach how to please him. You still have a chance."

"Can you really help me?"

"Yes," said Kathya. "Bella, you have seen the statues. We are everywhere and we communicate in messages through the walls. We will help you in every way we can. We yearn to be free from this prison."

"Listen carefully," said Lester. "Aro will make you take three tests. You will have to pass all of them if you wish to break the spell."

"What are the three tests?"

The door unlocked and Jane entered my room. Her face gave me the creeps. She looked like a devil's child.

"We are ready to dine. Please change your awful clothes to something more suitable for the evening," she said and stood there watching me.

"Do you mind?" I asked, feeling weird that she had to see me get undressed. Jane gave me a wicked laugh. I was terrified, but I needed to maintain composure. If I wanted to break this spell I had to force myself not to fear. I took off my clothes in front of Jane and put a red dressed that was hanged outside the closet. When I finished, Jane grabbed my hand and walked beside me to the dinning room.

**Please review if you can. Any comment would be appreciated.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Bella's first test. Will she pass?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

**Chapter 2: ****The Dinner**

We entered the dining room. Statues were at every corner. A big wooden table stood in the center. Aro sat in one of the sides. Marcus and Cauis sat opposite each other, next Aro. Two women with white robes sat on the other chairs. A blond woman, wearing a provocative red dress, stood next to Aro. There was something about her that made it difficult not to look. Jane let go of my hand and stood next to Aro's other side facing me. Her mouth turned into an evil grin. In the table, every vampire had a wineglass filled with what I fear was human blood.

"Welcome Bella. You may sit," Aro said.

Two guards grabbed me and placed me on the table. I was confused and scared, but I tried to hide it. I was facing Aro. My hands were at my sides lifting my upper body. My legs were bent and separate, as if I was giving birth to a child. Aro nodded at the blond woman. She smiled and nodded back. Then she came closer to me.

"Hello Bella, my name is Heidy and these are the Wives," she said pointing at the other vampire women. "Athenodora and Sulpicia" The women smiled at me, but I didn't felt it sincere.

Heidy tore my dress in two and then tore my underwear. I blushed feeling ashamed that I was naked in front of all of them. Was this the first test? What were they going to do to me? Heidy took a wineglass and spilled the blood on my chest. I looked up and tried to hold my breath so I wouldn't faint. The blood descended passing slowly through my breasts. Then Heidy started licking my chest and touching my body. Her chilly tongue followed every drip of the blood to my breasts and she sucked them. I tried to distract myself and thought about Edward. Oh Edward! We haven't even gone second base and now I was halfway third with a female vampire.

I felt guilt. Despite the horror, I was enjoying it. Aro watched with what seems contempt. He licked his lips and took a sip from his glass. Jane walk towards me took another wineglass and spilled the blood on my thighs. Athenodora stood from her chair and started licking my left leg. I grew tensed as she reached my inner thighs, but I was forcing myself to maintain calm. Her hand caressed my thighs as her tongue when up and down sucking and licking every drip of blood. Heidy grabbed my breasts and squeezed as she licked my neck.

Sulpicia stood and spilled her wineglass in my cunt. The blood covered all my pussy, including the outer lips. Heidy and Athenadora stepped back and let Sulpicia licked me. She licked from the clit towards my cunt and up again to my clit. Her cold tongue sent jolts through my body. I started to moan. She licked and sucked my pussy removing every drip of blood. Then she licked my clit in rapid movements from side to side. My body was heating up and my pussy was getting wetter. For two seconds my body shook and I felt the most intense pleasure. I started gasping for air.

"Wonderful," said Aro. Sulpicia stopped licking me and wiped her mouth with a cloth. Marcus and Caius just stared with a blank face. Jane kept her grin. Heidy dipped her middle finger in another wineglass. She came to me and entered her finger in my cunt. She started to move it in and out, in and out. As she sped her pace, I felt a little pain. Still I was liking it and wanted her to continue. Was I becoming sick? She stopped fingering me and began to suck my cunt. It was as she wanted to recovered all the blood she entered with her finger. Her cold mouth felt so good.

"Ahh," I shouted in pleasure. Heidy stopped sucking me. Athenodora removed her robe and I saw her beautiful diamond body naked. Her breast had a perfect round shape. Her nipples look solid hard. She jumped in the table and lock our legs so that her pussy was touching mine. She grinded me with her pussy, moving in a circular motion. The movements made me dizzy with pleasure. Sulpicia spilled blood to our pussies and started licking them. The combination made me shake again as the intense feeling filled my body.

"Ooooh," I yelled again while trying to recover my breath.

There was a knock on the door. The wives stopped pleasuring me and returned to their seats. I was left all wet on the table.

"Enter," said Aro. A guard entered the dinning room and walked to him. He whisper something in Aro's ear.

"Carlisle!" Aro said surprised.

"Carlisle!" I said surprised too. Aro gave me a look.

"Jane, lead Bella to her room," he said. Jane threw me a robe. I put the robe on and walked with her out of the room. Did Carlisle came? Was he here to save us? Thinking about it made me terribly guilty. Will Edward forgive me? I was doing this for him, but still I had enjoyed it. I was a horrible.

I entered my room and Jane exited locking my door. I started crying.

"Bella, what happened?" Kathy asked.

"It was horrible. The Wives, Heidy, they all…"

"The firs test," Lester said. "Bella I know is hard, but you have to keep going. If you are still alive it means you passed the first test."

"I passed?" I asked in tears. At least it was worth for something. I was coming closer to break the spell.

"Yes, Bella. If Aro didn't killed you it means he didn't felt your fear. You need to keep it up"

"We have faith in you, Bella," Verona said. "I will now share my secrets with you. It will be of great use in the final test."

I heard the door unlocked. Carlisle entered the room. A guard stood outside watching.

"Carlisle, I'm so happy you are here." I said throwing myself to him. Carlisle hugged me.

"Bella, I am sorry you have to go through this. This is a terrible price for a young woman," he said.

"Is there other way we can save Edward and Alice?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not," he said sadly. "But don't worry Bella. I will stay here with you. I told the others I will stay in touch whenever I can. I can't do much. There is no other way to break the spell, but I will stay so you won't endure this alone."

"Oh Carlisle!" I cried and he wiped my tears. I was greatful that he came. I needed him.

"I must go now," he said.

"Can't you stay with me?"

"I am afraid Aro won't let me. Don't worry, I'll be near. I have my room in the castle and I will be present at your pending tests"

Carlisle leaved the room. The door was locked again. I took a shower and put a sleeping gown.

"Bella," Verona said. "It's so good to have Carlisle with you. Now, listen carefully. When my sister and I were Arl's mistresses we had to do a lot to pleased him. At first, nothing seemed to work, but then we figured that when we did something to his ass he enjoyed it the most."

"His ass?"

"Yes. But Aro's a complex vampire. He is always looking for something new," said Kathya.

"How will I know what he likes now?" I asked confused.

"There is a way," Lester said. "There is a magic mirror in Marcus' Room. You must get it. With it you can see any vampire and human you want, but no werewoves."

"But, I can't go to Marcus' room. Aro forbade me."

"Bella, you must go. We will whisper to the other statutes so that they can help us unlock your room. Around two a.m. Marcus leaves his. It is your only chance," he said.

"Ok, I will do it," I said. I needed to. Edward and Alice depended on me.

**I hoped you like it. Please review if you can.**

**Next Chapter: Bella enters the forbidden room. What will she find about Aro?**


	3. Chapter 3: Marcus' Room

**Chapter 3: Marcus' Room**

"A have new message from the statues in the kitchen," said Lester. "Aro will send Alec, Jane's brother, with food so you can eat."

"Really? I am so hungry," I said looking at the clock. It was 1:00am an I haven't ate since breakfast.

"You have a chance to take his keys," Kathya said. "That boy can be easily distracted."

"How?" I asked. What could possibly distract that weird vampire boy?

The door unlocked. Alec opened and had a tray with some bread and water. An enormous kitchen and that was what they wanted me to eat. I looked at Alec and gave him a smile. He looked at me and grinned back. I bend over as if I was going to get something and I knew a flash of my breast would be visible. The boy stared at my chest. I caught him and stood up.

"Not fair," I said. He looked at me surprised. "You saw me, now I have to see you."

"What do you want to see?" he said. I pointed to his penis. The boy gave me a big smile and unzipped his pants and pull off his underwear. A tiny and sparkly penis came out.

"Can I touch it?" I said approaching the boy. He nodded playfully. I kneeled down and grabbed it, then gave it a little pull.

"Do it again," said the boy. I pulled and pushed back, I pulled and pushed back. The boy began moaning and laughing. Then I saw the key in one of his pockets. I started masturbating him faster and he closed his eyes. At that instant, I carefully grabbed the key and put it on the floor so I could step on it. A squirt of venom jizz landed on my face. I felt nasty. The boy laughed at my face turned around and ran out of the room. I wiped my face out of disgust.

"You are a natural," said Kathya.

"Please, don't" I said. I was disgusted with myself. Still, I had succeeded in retrieving the key. I grabbed the bread from the plate and ate it. I drank the water and changed into a black robe that was in the closet. I waited till it was 2:10 and got out the room. I walked silently the west corridor. Marcus' Room was four doors ahead.

When I arrived in front of the room I looked at the two statues.

"It's open," said one. I grabbed the handle and turned it slowly. I pushed the door lightly and entered. I closed the door behind. Marcus' Room was decorated in black. A black big bed was in the middle. It was beautiful. The paintings on the wall were old and gothic. I walked to the drawer looking for the mirror. The drawer's mirror seemed normal. I touched it and nothing happened. I looked to the nightstand and there was some sort of figurine protected by a glass. I walked to it and gasped when I realized what it was. An erected sparlkly penis with a red purpleish head was levitating inside the glass. "A magical penis?" Was it real? I lifted the crystal and a smell overcame my senses. A vampire smell. I was prepared to touch it when something grabbed my attention. A small mirror behind the glass flashed some sort of green light. A put the crystal back on the penis and grabbed the mirror. The mirror flashed the green light again. It didn't seem electronic. This should be it, I thought. I saw my reflection and looked up. I was hideous. Then I thought about Lester's words. The mirror could see any vampire or human.

"Edward," I said. My reflection didn't change. "Show me Edward Cullen." The mirror showed me Edward's statue, it was standing next to Alice's in what appeared to be a prison. "Oh Edward, I will get you out," I said. I felt guilty for all the times I compared him to a marble statue. Seeing it come true was definitely not my wish.

"Show me Aro," The mirror flashed a light again and I was shocked to see what it showed. Aro was sitting in a large comfortable black chair. Marcus was kneeled before him, moving his head up and down. Aro was grabbing Marcus' hair and moaning. I couldn't believe it, but it all became clear now. Aro liked it when he was pleased in his ass, his wife rather be sucking tits and now this: oral sex with Marcus.

"Aro is gay." I said out loud. How could I, a girl, seduce an evil gay vampire? This was getting worse. The doorknob began to turn. I put down the mirror and ran behind some black curtains. I realized I was now in a balcony. I heard steps approaching. My body tensed and I was beginning to loose it. Bella, calm down, I told myself. I looked to my left and saw another small balcony. A small ledge connected the two. I had no other choice. I stepped on the ledge and looked down. I looked up again, I was way on top. I was scared but I had to do it, so I walked closely the ledge till I reached the other balcony.

"Esme, I know. I tried to convince Aro, but there is no other way," I heard from Carlile's voice. I looked inside and there he was, talking to his cell. I walked into the room. Carlisle saw me and shut his cell.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Carlisle, I am so glad to see you again," I said. I really was.

"Where did you come from?"

I looked down and then to Carlisle. "I was in Marcus' Room. I heard a noise and walked through the ledge that connected the balconies."

"Bella, that's dangerous. You could've been killed. But... what were you doing in his room?"

"I wanted to see the magic mirror."

"So you saw it? A marvelous piece isn't? Now you know why you weren't aloud in it. That mirror is a powerful tool."

"Yes. I saw Edward and Alice in their cell. But there was something else odd in the room."

Carlisle looked at me confused. "What else did you see?" he asked.

"I saw a big erected vampire's penis covered by a glass. At first I thought it was a toy, but it seemed and smelled so real."

Carlisle looked down. Sadness was in his eyes. He didn't speak for a after a long pause.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just… I didn't expect it to be there."

"So it is real? Did it belong to a vampire you knew?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Long time ago, a few centuries back, Aro fell in love with a male vampire. The vampire did not love him back, so Aro cut out his penis and disappeared it. The male vampire escaped the Volturi's Castle and never returned."

"Can a vampire live without his penis?"

"Bella, go to your room. You need to rest. Tomorrow is the second test. You need all the energy you could get," he said. I could see how uncomfortable he was. Maybe the male vampire was a dear friend of his. I gave Carlisle a kiss on the cheek and got out of his room. I walked closely to mine, thinking about the story. When I arrived in my room, I jumped in the bed tired. Tomorrow was the second test. What awful thing could they do to me next?

**Hi, please review. What did you thought about Aro's secret? **

**Preview to next chapter: What is Jane's favorite thing in the world? Pain…**


	4. Chapter 4: Dominatrix

**Chapter 4: ****Dominatrix**

Light entered my window and woke me up. The bed was so comfortable that for a minute I forgot were I was. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Good morning," said Lester.

"I am not sure about the good part."

"You are right. Your next text will be today. This text is harder than the first…"he said but was interrupted by my doorknob. The door opened and Jane entered the room, grin on her face. What I have given to smack her out of it! She gave me a strange leather outfit.

"Change," she said. I undressed myself and put a leather choker on my neck. It had a metallic ring on it. Then I saw only black leather gloves and boots.

"Where is the rest?" I asked. She looked the outfit and looked me again. I understood. I put on the knee high boots and gloves. I felt like a hooker-clown. Jane covered my eyes with a black cloth and took my hand. We walked for a while and went down some stairs. .

Jane uncovered my eyes and I saw the room where we were. Aro sat on a big black chair. I remembered it was the chair from the mirror. The room had three statues, a big red carpet and some chairs. The walls had a lot of different medieval weapons. I thought about a torture chamber. The thought gave me great horror but I remember my mission and showed no fear. Cauis and Heidy were standing next to Aro. Carlisle was sitting on the right. He looked blushed, probably from seeing me naked.

"Hello again, Bella," Heidi said and began to walk towards me. She was wearing a red leather suit and some knee high boots too. She looked so beautiful it was hard not to stare. Jane took of her robe and she too had a black leather outfit with the same boots. As she came closer, I noticed Heidi had a long silver chain on her hands. She hooked the silver chain on the metal ring in my choker.

"Down, girl," she said and pulled the chain. I dropped forward and landed on my knees and hands. I was in all fours facing Aro. Her hard cold hand caressed my back all the way to my butt. She lifted her hand and gave me a spank.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I was sure I had her hand marked on my butt.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Heidy laughed wickedly. Jane took some kind of whip from the wall. She grinned and raised her hand with the whip. I looked at Carlisle to calm me down. His look was concerned. His hands were covering his mouth.

Jane whipped me in the back diagonally. The pain made my torso move up and I was now kneeling. Tears wanted to fall out my eyes, but I bit my lip and tried to concentrate. Show no fear. Show no fear.

Jane whipped me again in the chest. The tip of the whip burned one of my nipples. I yelled loudly and looked at her in the face. She laughed and whipped me again on the stomach. I growled.

Heidy laughed and pull the chain again. I was in all fours. "Here girl, come," she said and pulled the chain in her direction. I started walking like a dog wherever she pulled. I felt humiliated. "Now piss," she said. Was she for real? She wanted me to piss like a dog? I raised my right leg and started to piss. In a second, Caius was laying beside me catching the piss in his mouth. My body shook lightly, disgusted.

"Mmmm," Cauis said. Aro laughed from his chair. Carlisle had tears in his eyes. I looked at him pitiful. Jane put back the whip and moved a strange looking chair to the center. The chair had some extensions were you could put your legs like on the gyno. There was some kind of pedal in the front too. Heidy grabbed me and sat me on the chair. She separated my legs and hanged them on its extensions. Then she stepped on the pedal. I felt like some kind of dildo entered my pussy. I yelled in pain. Heidy stepped on the pedal again and again. I growled, and yelled feeling pain on my insides. I was loosing my virginity to a chair!

Suddenly there was no pain, the dildo moved steadily and I felt pleasure. My body became heated and I was starting to sweat. The screams had turned to moans.

"Delightful," Aro said looking at me. Jane stared with a blank face. Caius looked excited. Heidi smiled and continued to step down the pedal. I looked at Carlisle, he stood up.

"Enough Aro! She already proved resistance!" he said to him. Aro nodded to Heidy and she stopped. I was breathing heavily. Carlisle took me and his hands and carried me. As he was lifting me from the chair, some sort of strap-on got caught in my boot.

"Wait!" Jane said. "I need to cover her eyes." She covered my eyes with the same cloth. Carlisle carried me out of the room and we ascended some stairs. After a while we were back at his room. Carlisle put me on the bed and started healing my bruises. I watched him as he treated me gently. He took off my boots and gloves and helped me put on a soft robe. How a vampire could show so much compassion? The thought always dazzled me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I began to cry and hugged him. "I am so sorry Bella. To be part of such horror you don't deserve, must be frightening."

"I am doing this for Edward and Alice. It's the only thing that keeps me strong."

"I know and I am very grateful."

He kissed my forehead. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, his cold body felt like the only shelter in this horrible castle.

"Stay here and rest. I will get you some food."

Carlisle came back with a tray of food. It had a roasted chicken and a baked potato. There was also a tomato soup and some water. I ate like I was a third world kid. Someone knocked Carlisle's door.

"Who is it?" Carlisle said.

"It's Jane." Funny, she never knocked on my door.

"Come in," Carlisle said. Jane entered the room; she had changed into a black robe.

"The ball will be at 6pm. Bella is expected to be there. I'll be on her room at 5 to help her change," she said and exited the room.

"A ball?" I asked confused.

"Yes. It is very common in the castle. Noble vampires gather together in the ballroom and have a big party."

"It doesn't sound so horrible."

"I guess not. Don't worry, I'll be by your side," he said. "Finish your food and I will take you to the library. We still have some time before the ball."

I finished eating and went with Carlisle to the library. He picked a DVD from an enormous collection. _Beauty and the Beast _read the cover. "Have you seen it?" he asked.

"Well, I know about the story, but I haven't seen it. My generation began with Toy Story," I said. Carlisle smiled and put the DVD on. We sat on the floor in front of a big plasma tv. I liked the movie, it had a resemblance to what I was experiencing. Except that Belle's beast was not an evil vampire. It had a heart and Belle learned to love him. I sat closer to Carlisle and smiled. Then I kissed his cheek. I was growing very fond of him. The movie ended and we walked to the castle patio. It was lovely view. A garden full of the most beautiful flowers was decorating it. Carlisle picked a rose and gave it to me. I smelled it and held it dearly. We talked a lot that afternoon. He told me stories about Aro and other vampires. I felt like I was on a date, a wonderful date in the middle of hell.

Time passed quickly and Carlisle accompanied me to my room.

"Jane will be here any minute. I'll be waiting for you outside," he said and exited the room.

**Hi, please review. **

**Preview to next chapter: Left leg front, left leg back, look at hungry vampire and run...  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ball

**Chapter 5: The Ball**

Jane entered my room wearing a beautiful burgundy dress. Her hair was up in a carefully done bun. She walked to my closet and picked a white gown.

"You are wearing this," she said and handed me the elegant long gown. I put in on and watched myself on the mirror. The dress suited me well, but I couldn't help thinking I looked like a bride.

"Sit down, I am going to do something about that hair," she said. I sat on the chair in front of my dresser and she combed and styled my hair. She made me a bun just like hers. Moments like this with Jane blurred the lines between enemy and friend. It looked like being a villain was her day job and when her shift ended she was normal again. She took some white pumps from the closet and put them on my feet. I stood up and attempted to walk. I almost fell. Jane rolled her eyes and took my hand. We practice walking on the room.

"We are done now," she said and we exited the room. Carlisle was waiting outside as he promised. He had change to more formal wear. He looked like a prince. He took my hand from Jane. She walked in front of us and we followed.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said.

"Thank you, you too," I said. He really did. He was so handsome and I didn't notice before. I was so blinded by Edward's beauty. Edward? I couldn't believe it. I hadn't thought about him in a while. Something must be wrong. Well, something was very wrong. I was a sex slave in an evil gay vampire's castle. Things were different now.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle said looking at me with a smile.

"It's nothing really."

We arrived at the ballroom. A vampire was playing the piano; a sweet melody filled the room. Noble vampires, wearing the most elegant gowns, danced on the center. Aro sat on a great golden chair and Caius sat next to him. I wondered where Marcus was. Heidy was among the vampires dancing. Her formal red gown was mesmerizing. Her hair was pulled up too. But, there was something more…

"Humans!" Carlisle said surprised. They were dancing with the vampires.

"Let's dance in this corner." I noticed his worried face. I guess humans weren't supposed to be in the ball. Surely something bad will happen.

"I can't dance," I said to him, trying to lighten the mood. He pulled me closer and grabbed my waist with his right hand. I put my left hand in his neck. He extended my right hand with his left and we began dancing.

"Just follow my lead," he said and he twirled me around with such ease. We surely looked like a sexy uncle was dancing with his niece on her sweet sixteen birthday. I ignored the thought. He wasn't that much older and I was 18 and a half. I was so carried away by the moment I wasn't aware Aro was approaching.

"May I cut in," he said. Carlisle looked at him with a frown but let go of me. Aro took me and we began dancing. Here I was, dancing with the Beast.

"Enjoying your stay?" he asked. I looked at him with a sneer. How dare he? Acting so nice and proper when his only objective was to make me suffer. The thought made me sick. Carlisle cut in again and I was relieved. Aro went back to his chair and nodded at Caius. Caius gave some signal to the vampire playing the piano and he stopped.

"Come Bella," Carlisle said to me and took me to the ballroom's balcony. He pulled me closer to him and put his cold hands on my ears. But even that didn't help. I heard the screams and my eyes watered. After a while the screams stopped. Carlisle took his hands from my ears and we looked to the beautiful starred night. How such beauty could be seen from such horror. Aro entered the balcony. Carlisle and I turned to face him. He licked the blood from his lips and gave a big smile.

"I want Bella in my room in one hour," he said and exited the balcony. I trembled in fear and Carlisle hugged me. "I'll be by your side," he whispered in my ear. It calmed me down. This was it, the third test was approaching and I didn't know what to expect.

"I have to prepare, let's get out of here," I said to Carlisle and we leaved the ballroom. As we were walking the west corridor, we passed Marcus' Room and I had an idea.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" I asked Carlisle. He looked at me surprised.

"Uhh, sure lets go to my room," he said. We entered his room and I picked a white long sleeved shirt and some brown pants.

"Please wait outside while I change," I said to him. He paused for a moment and went outside. I closed the door. This request should've sound ridiculous because he already saw me naked, but I needed to get him out of the room. I undressed myself and put on Carlisle's clothes. I looked around the room and thrown in the corner there it was. The strap-on that got caught in my knee high boots when we were leaving the torture chamber. I took it and put it on. Only one piece was missing and it would be very difficult to retrieve. I remembered I haven't seen Marcus in a while. Was he on his room? I walked to Carlisle's balcony and tried to spy on Marcus'. It seemed quiet. I had to hurry; Carlisle could worry and try to enter. I stepped on the ledge. This will be my second time on it, but it was still scary. I walked close to the wall and almost slipped. I began to breathe heavily. Only a step more, but what the heck! I leaped from the ledge to the balcony and landed on my butt. It hurt a lot, but I stood up and walked.

A noise came from the room. I slowly pulled the curtain a little to take a peek. Marcus sat on the bed, licking a human foot. I was repulsed and put a hand on my nose so I could scare the nausea. He finished licking it and threw it to the floor. A knock was heard from his door.

"Yes?" he said.

"It's Caius"

Marcus walked towards the door and opened it a little. This was my chance. I looked at the nightstand and the penis was there shining and levitating. I entered crawling slowly in the floor till I reached the nightstand. I looked up and Marcus was still chatting with Caius by the door. I lifted the crystal and grabbed the penis; it stayed erected on my hands. I put the crystal back at the nightstand. Surely Marcus will notice the missing penis but I was counting he didn't for long. I crawled back to the curtain, but Marcus steps made me still.

"Marcus please, Aro won't mind you miss the final test," Caius said. Marcus walked again towards the door and I finished crawling to the balcony. I put the penis on the strap-on and tuck it in my pants. It fit perfectly. I took a final look to the ledge. I step on it, and began the dreadful walk. I arrived at Carlisle's balcony relieved. Carlisle entered the balcony.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just wanted to look at the stars one more time," I lied.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry," he said and hugged me. I tried to move a little to the right so that he couldn't feel the penis. I gave him a small kiss on the lips and told him I was ready. As we walked the room I looked myself on the mirror. My hair didn't help me. I opened a drawer and found some scissors. I cut my hair boyish style.

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled surprised.

"Trust me," I said. A tear fell down my cheek as I saw my new reflection on the mirror.

**Hi. What do you think about Bella's transformation? Will it work? Please review.**

**Preview to next chapter: Broken spell or broken heart? **


	6. Chapter 6: The Betrayal

**Chapter 6: The Betrayal  
**

We walked to Aro's door and knocked. A guard opened and we entered. The guard leaved the room and we were alone with Aro. He was wearing a blue night robe and some slippers. His bedroom was larger than Marcus' and Carlisle's. His bed and dressers were golden. His walls were decorated by strange paintings. No statues were in his room.

"What's this?" Aro said. He came closer to me and looked me carefully from every angle. "Ha, ha, ha," he laughed. "Interesting."

Carlisle sat on a chair next to Aro's bed. He stared at Aro with a cold face. Aro took off his robe. His diamond body was fully naked. His chest and abs were carefully defined. His skin looked delicate. His penis was long, but mine or at least the one I had on was bigger.

I looked at Aro directly in the eye. This is my chance, I thought. I had to get this right.

"Aro, kneel down before me," I ordered him. Aro gave me another laugh and got on his knees. He bent his head down and looked up at my face. I unzipped Carlisle's pants and took out the penis. The pants fell down. Aro dropped his mouth and his eyes widened, as if he had seen a ghost or something that will freak a vampire whatsoever. I looked at Carlisle and he had the same expression. For a moment I was about to loose it. Will my plan not work?

I came back to my senses. There was no plan B. I couldn't afford a mental breakdown. Not with an evil gay vampire in the room.

"Now lick!" I yelled to Aro. He looked at my face, his mouth turned to a grin. He gripped the penis with his hand and started licking the head.

"Mmmmm."

He continued licking the shaft all the way down and up again all the way to the head. I grabbed his hair. It was so soft and black. I pulled it with great strength. Meanwhile I glanced at Carlisle and he looked rather strange. His breathing had change to a faster pace. His eyes were closing and opening. I wanted to stop and see if he was alright. But I couldn't. I had to finish this test and break the spell.

"Swallow it whole," I ordered Aro and he complied. He swallowed the penis completely. I felt his cold mouth reached my skin and I pulled his head back. He began sucking the dick hard, moving his mouth all the way to the head and then back through the shaft. I looked at Carlisle again and the breathing hadn't changed. Carlisle's hand was now in his face and it moved roughly all the way up to his hair. I looked back to Aro. He continued sucking, every time faster than the last. I thought the penis was going to come off from the strap on, so I held it with one hand and pulled Aro's face from it with the other.

Aro licked his lips and looked at me with lust. "Turn around," I ordered him. He grinned and turned. Then he put his hands on the floor. He was in all fours backwards to me. I grabbed his butt with both hands and separate it. Then I came closer to him, I pointed my feet and lifted my body while grabbing the penis. I began to move it up and down Aro's butt creek. He seemed to enjoy it and moved his butt slowly to some kind of rhythm. I licked my middle finger, making sure it had enough saliva. I took a deep breath and prepared mentally for the disgusting thing I was about to do next. I stuck my finger on Aro's ass and began to move it in circular motion. I tried to do it very fast, but I was way disgusted. Aro started moaning and yelling. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed more relaxed. I felt relieved and continue to finger Aro's ass.

I took out my finger and tried to clean it with Aro's butt cheek. I didn't want to use Carlisle's shirt for consideration. I carefully positioned the penis and Aro's ass and force myself to enter it. It was harder than I expected. I separated his butt cheeks and held them as I tried to reenter again.

"Oooh," Aro moaned and I continued to force the penis inside. I finally got it in and started to move my hips steadily while I pounded Aro's ass. The shirt was getting uncomfortable so I opened the last tree buttons and pushed the shirt to the sides.

Aro moaned in great pleasure and I continued to work for what seemed a lifetime. I noticed he had began to stroke his penis, masturbating harder and harder. I looked over to Carlisle and the breathing became harder than the first time. His chest looked like he was about to explode. He fell down the chair and attempted to stand. He walked to the door. I wanted to follow him but then…

Aro gave a loud cry and came. He gasped for air and turned around lying on the floor. He began laughing like a maniac. I noticed Carlisle was already gone.

"The spell… ha, ha, the spell," Aro said and I walked out of the room. I looked for Carlisle and he was entering his room. I followed him and I found him sitting on his bed. His face looked like agony, tears were falling down.

"What I have I done?" I said out loud as I came to the realization too late. Carlisle's penis! I used Carlisle's penis on Aro. I felt so disgusted with myself and mostly so stupid.

"Bella…" he said. His voice sounded weak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said as I ran to his bathroom to clean his penis. I poured some water and lather the penis with soap. Then I pour some more water and tried to leave it as shiny as I could. I started crying and took off the strap-on.

"Bella," Carlisle yelled.

"I'm so sorry," I said and knelt before him, unzipping his pants. I put the penis in the missing spot on his crotch and held it. The skin started to heal and suture the penis to the body. It was so incredible to watch.

"Oh," Carlisle said surprised. The penis finished attaching to his body and I noticed I still held it in my hand. I looked up to Carlisle's face and something was odd. His eyes had turned red.

Carlisle grabbed me by my arms and threw me with such force on the bed. He leaned on top of me. His eyes were now crimson red and I was beginning to fear him. I had never seen him this way. His expression looked like… hunger. I thought about defending myself, but even though my chances were none against a vampire, I didn't want to. This was Carlisle and I had done something very wrong. I wanted to redeem myself and if that meant I had to die by him, I was willing. Carlisle's face came closer to mine and then…

He kissed me. I closed my eyes and forgot the whole world in that instant. His lips felt chilly pressed against mine. I opened my mouth to welcome his tongue. My tongue caressed his cold one as my hands moved to the back of his neck pulling him closer. His hands caressed my thighs and moved up to my waist and then to the sides closer to my breasts. He squeezed my breasts lightly and finished unbuttoning my shirt. I moved up my torso so he could remove the shirt. I started unbuttoning his and slowly removed it, revealing a beautiful strong and defined chest. Carlisle kissed my jaw and licked my neck while caressing my back. My hands moved slowly to his chest, grabbing his pecs and sliding down my fingers to his abs. I hugged him by the waist and we leaned down again. Carlisle's hands separated my legs and his fingers slid down my pussy entering it. I started to moan and my body began to heat up.

Carlisle moved three of his fingers in circular motion on my clit. His chilly fingers were going faster and faster. I moaned and orgasm wetting his hand.

"Oh Carlisle," I said. He turned me so that I was on top of him. I help him take off his pants and licked and sucked his penis. Carlisle moaned and caressed my breasts. My tongue moved up his abs and then to his chest. Carlisle grabbed my butt and lifted me. He positioned me on the tip of his penis. I slid down his penis and moaned as I felt his cold cock inside my pussy. I moved up and forward with Carlisle's help, then back and down again. Carlisle's torso moved up and we were both sitting, facing each other while I fucked him. I began to move faster and became really excited. Carlisle moaned, licked and kiss my neck again. Then…

"Aaah," I yelled loudly when I felt Carlisle's teeth on my neck. The pain was getting intense and I couldn't move. Then it all went black…

**Hi, everyone. I am enjoying writing the story so far and still have many ideas for future chapters. Still I would like to get more reviews, like up to 4 if you can. **

**Preview to next chapter: With love, comes loss…**


	7. Chapter 7: Love's Tears

**Chapter 7: Love's Tears**

**Carlisle POV**

Bella lay on the bed shaking. I pushed her chest lightly down. She will soon wake up, thirsty. Her body had completed transformation beautifully. I have never seen such a newborn's grace. Her once pale and warm skin now sparkled and turned cold.

I had to leave her for a while to rescue Edward and Alice from the dungeon. I was sure they were back to human now. Bella had successfully broken the spell and at what cost…

I shoveled my feelings back and ran out of the room. As I passed through the corridor I heard voices yelling. I walked to the hall. Lot was being dismembered by mob of vampires. The Volturi were on the center, surrounded by angry vampires. The Wives, Jane, Alec and Heidy were all cornered. Aro's guards were outnumbered by the mob.

"Aro, you have gone too far. It is time for you to pay," one of them said. I looked more carefully and he appeared to be Lester.

"You cannot overpower me Lester. Your angry mob is no match for my guards," Aro said.

"Don't underestimate us Aro. We were longing for the spell to break far too long now. We are hungry for vengeance and you will pay," Lester said.

The castle will surely revolt in a manner of time now. I needed to quickly get out Alice and Edward, so they could help me with Bella and leave the castle. Bella… Bella… my memories haunted me. I tried to pushed them back again as I approached the stairs leading to the dungeons. But I couldn't. There was a lot to take in. Marcus had hidden my penis in his room; surely he didn't want Aro to find it. But, why?

Bella had sex with Aro using me. She didn't know, but still I experienced the worst. My resistances to Aro's seductions in the past were futile now. He finally had what he wanted and I felt repulsed by it. I could no longer think about that anymore. I continued down the stairs and began to notice Alice and Edward's cell.

Edward. He will never forgive me, but I could not explain what I felt. The penis now on my body had awoken in me a hunger that I've never felt for ages. Her hand on my cock, her face all swollen up by the crying, her body half naked; the animal in me grabbed her. She had no chance, but still… she corresponded. She made love to me, even though I desired her blood, even though she was my son's.

I opened the cell to let them out.

"Dad!" Alice said as she threw herself on my arms.

"Alice, I am so glad your fine," I said as I hugged her. I looked over at Edward. Anger was in his expression. He threw a powerful fist to the wall and a brick fell down.

"What's gotten into you?" Alice asked. But I knew to well. He had heard my thoughts. I'm sorry.

"It's not enough!" he said and pushed me to the wall.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

My son, my wife, my family! It took me a century to build a loving family and now it was all shattered by my moment of lust. I felt the pain in my chest at the thought of the gravity of my doing.

"You should've thought about that before!" Edward yelled and threw a punch on my chest. I lay on the floor motionless. Tears were beginning to fill my eyes.

"Edward, stop it!" Alice cried.

"Go to Bella. She is in my room in the west corridor. She is a newborn now and needs you," I said to them. Edward ran up the stairs.

"Dad? What happened? Why is Edward so mad at you?"

"Alice, go"

"But dad, why aren't you coming? What's going on?"

"Alice, GO!" I yelled at her. She looked at me angry and followed Edward. I thought about leaving the castle, about leaving them forever. They will never forgive me. I have done them so much wrong.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and I was still in Carlisle's bed. My mouth watered as I felt the thirst. It was so powerful, it made me weak. I could barely move from the bed. My body still pained from the bit. I breathed heavily and felt desperate.

"Carlisle!" I cried, but no answer. Where was he? I needed him. His cold body and his gentle touch were still too vivid on my mind. I wanted him more.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice and saw her entering the room. Edward was beside her. Your hair…you are naked! Your hair!" she said surprised as she saw me close.

"Alice! Edward! You are ok, I am so glad," I said. I tried to break a smile, but it hurt too much.

"You are a newborn now. Your body is beautiful," Alice said approaching me. Edward covered me with a blanket. He still hadn't uttered a single word.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked worried that something happened to him.

"You don't need him! Why do you want him here?" Edward said angrily. I was puzzled by his response. Did Carlisle tell him?

"Edward! What is wrong with you?" Alice yelled at him.

"You don't understand. I'd been through too much trying to save you and Carlisle was there with me," I said to Edward.

"I know Bella, I know. I listened to some of the vampire's thoughts on my way back here. You have suffered greatly and I forgive your moment of weakness. But I will not forgive him," he said.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Alice demanded.

"I slept with Carlisle!" I cried loudly. Alice let out a shriek and began to cry. "I am sorry Alice. I am sorry."

"I… I…," she said. She could barely speak.

"Bella, I forgive you. I know you were not yourself when it happened. I know…" Edward said but I interrupted him.

"Edward, I care about you. I really do. I wouldn't have gone through with all of this if it weren't for that. But things have change now. I am not the clumsy, weak Bella you knew before and… I don't love you anymore. At least, not in that way," I said as tears were streaming down my cheek.

"No! You love him now? Is that what you are saying! Then so be it! You will never see me again!" he said an exited the room. Alice followed him still crying. I felt powerless and overwhelmed by guilt. But I had to be honest.

**Carlisle POV**

The entrance was near. This will be it. I will abandon this dark place again missing something precious. I began opening the gate but someone pushed me to the side and I fell down.

"How could you? How could you?" cried Alice. I was crying again, speechless. "What about mom? What about Esme? She was your wife! Bella was Edward's girlfriend! How could you do something like that?"

"Alice, I am sorry. I have no excuse," I said as I felt again the pain on my chest.

"Don't bother about telling Esme and the others, I've already did" Edward said approaching to us with his cell. "We never want to see you again. You hear me? NEVER!"

His words send a dagger to my heart. I felt the world falling apart. What I did was inexcusable and I had to suffer the consequences. Alice and Edward exited the castle and didn't look back. So they left Bella? I couldn't leave Bella alone. I hurt my family, but it wasn't Bella's fault. She shouldn't have to pay for this. I looked at a wild a bunny near the entrance and hunt it. The bunny could quench her thirst for a while. I had to get back at her.

I entered the castle and Lester was still arguing with Aro and the Volturi. I had to move faster. A bloodbath was bound to happen and it wouldn't be a good one. As I hurried to my room, my cell started to ring. I looked at the caller id: Esme. I stopped and took the call that will finish breaking my heart in little pieces.

"How could you do that to me? I loved you so much!" she said.

"I am sorry," was all I could say.

"Don't ever call or come near us again. You are not welcome anymore," she said and hung up the phone. For a moment I couldn't walk. This was it! Carlisle was done.

"Carlisle!" I heard Bella's voice from my room. I regain composure and hurried back to her. She was attempting to get out of the bed. Her eyes looked like she was about to faint.

"Carlisle, you came," she said happy. I noticed her face all wet from the tears.

"Drink this," I said as I handed her the bunny. She looked at it for a moment and moved back.

"You have too. Is either this or an innocent human life," I said to her and she grabbed the bunny with such force. She pierced the animal skin with her teeth and she sucked the blood out of it with tremendous newborn thirst. She tossed the bloodless bunny on the floor and licked her lips for the remaining blood.

"We have to go now," I said helping her to get dress.

**Hi, everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews and the favorite story/author adds. I am looking for a beta that can help me with the story. Also please continue to review. Your feedback is more than welcome. **

**Preview to next chapter: Pay back time…**


	8. Chapter 8: Venom Bath

**Chapter 8: Venom Bath**

**Bella POV**

"Wait" I said as I pulled Carlisle towards me. He came quickly with no effort. He looked at me distraught. My new strength was something I will have to get accustomed. His body didn't felt cold now that I was his equal. I actually felt certain warmth. I kissed him hard and he corresponded.

"Bella, Carlsile!" a familiar voice called us.

"Verona? " I asked as I saw the resemblance between this beautiful woman and the statue.

"Yes Bella, this is me" she said. "Please, we need your help to stop Aro".

I thought about what I've been through. What Carlisle and I had endure in this awful castle. We needed to help. Aro deserved to die and now that I was a vampire, revenge was best served cold.

"Yes, we will" I said looking at Carlisle. He seemed hesitant but nodded. He knew it was now or never.

We went down some stairs and to were Aro and Lester stood.

"Nightmare!" said Lester. Suddenly some gray fog started clouding the room. A figure of a women suddenly appeard in the middle. She was walking towards Marcus.

"Didyme!" Marcus said in shocked. "How?"

"Aro killed me and you let him!" Didyme said as she approached Marcus. Marcus walked back, he looked frighten.

"Marcus, is a trap" said Aro. "Do not let her get to you, is an illusion." But Didyme looked so real and Marcus couldn't helped it.

"You are going to pay for my death Marcus… you and Aro" Didyme said raising her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Marcus said. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Kathya was shaking and concentrated. The floor started to part were Marcus and Aro were. Carlisle and I ran with Verona towards the group of former vampire statues that were fighting the Volturi. Things were starting to fall apart in the room. Caius spotted me and grabbed me.

"No!" I yelled furiously attempting to kick him. I almost got away but another vampire grabbed me by the other hand.

"Leave her" yelled Carlisle and ran to them but the vampire named Santiago stopped him. Both started fighthing amist the floor shaking.

"Pain!" yelled Jane and Kathya and Lester fell down to the floor agonizing. Didyme dissapeard and the ground stopped moving.

"Ha ha ha! Is that all you've got?" said Aro. The Volturi were downed to Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Jane, Alec and Santiago. We had seven former statues, Kathya, Verona and Lester. With Kathya and Lester temporarily down we still outnumbered the Volturi but it was a tough fight.

"Don't laugh now" said Edward entering the room. Alice was behind running very quickly. Aro ran towards them.

"Edward! Alice! You came back!" I said happily.

"Caius you are going to let her free" said Edward and started fighting Caius. Caius threw me to the wall and I hit hard but I didn't felt it. Alice started kicking other vampires. Jane left Kathya and Lester and looked at Carlisle.

"Jane, No! Please, I know there is some good in you. Please stop!" I pleaded. This was my only chance and I couldn't bear Carlisle hurt. Jane smirked and Carlisle started to feel it.

"No, Stop!" I said and suddenly a bubble-like force started to grew inside me. It extended to all the room. Jane was angry her power couldn't work.

"Bella, that's your power" said Carlisle. "It's sort of llike a shield. Now is our time, let's finish this"

Aro had a looked of terror as Carlisle said those words. Edward, Alice, Carlisle and the rest fought and defeated all vampires. Aro was the last standing. My shield started to vanish and I felt weak. Aro grabbed the opportunity and made a powerful blow to Carlisle.

"Is this what you want? My crown?" said Aro.

"No, what I want is justice" Carlisle responded and fought back. Lester was feeling better now and yelled nightmare again. Suddenly two more Carlisle appeard befor Aro. One of the Carlisles zipped down his pants and showed Aro his penis.

"Aaah yes" Aro said distracted. Carlisle and the other Carlisle pulled Aro's limbs on opposite directions and then Edward pulled his head with great force..

"Noooooo!" was Aro's last word. The other former statues grabbed all the limbs and heads in the room and took them outside to burned them. Venom was all over the floor.

"Bella are you ok?" said Edward approaching me.

"Bella" said Carlisle at the same time as Edward. They both looked strange as they realized it.

"Edward, Alice I'm glad you returned" I said, without their help what would have been of us.

"I came because Alice had a vision" he said. We couldn't leave you here to die.

"Oh Alice, Edward… I'm so sorry." I said.

"Please, don't be Bella. I was jealous and this is hard for me. But you went through hell to save us. It's the least we can do" he said.

Alice lay by my side and patted my hair, still without uttering a word. I smiled at her. Carlisle stood watching us.

"I'm sorry to you both" he said looking at Alice and Edward. They hugged him. He looked happy.

**Next Chapter: This wouldn't be a Disney crossover if it wouldn't feature a happily ever after…**


End file.
